


Body Worship-Sam

by Airasyraye



Series: Body Worship [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Mojo, Fingersucking, Language, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airasyraye/pseuds/Airasyraye
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Wincestiel
Series: Body Worship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Body Worship-Sam

Cas sat cross-legged at the edge of the bed, watching the two before him. Sam lay on his back, his hands on Dean’s waist, who sat astride him. Dean was leaned forward with his palms braced on either side of Sam’s head, grinning down at him. They were both naked, sheet drawn up around Dean’s hips in what was maybe a tease for Cas. At the moment, they had eyes only for each other.

Cas was okay with this. He understood their bond better than they did. As an angel, he understood the true depth and power, great and terrible, of the bond of soul mates. He knew he was an addition, chosen and welcome, but nevertheless outside. This did not bother him.

It granted him this. To watch while they fought and loved and lived tangled together in a thorny, dangerous, beautiful mess. 

Dean leaned down for a kiss. Sam kissed him back, tangling fingers in short spiky hair. Abruptly, he rolled them, flipping Dean onto his back and looming over him. Cas saw Dean’s eyes drift to one bulging bicep and he bit his lip, something he probably didn’t even realize he was doing.

Although Sam was mostly back-to Cas now as he lay against his brother’s side, Cas saw enough of his profile see the smirk on his lips before he bent down and they kissed again. Sam’s tongue licked aggressively into Dean’s mouth.

Cas moved forward slowly, coming up behind Sam. He rested a hand on his shoulder, put the other on his waist where it curved as he lay propped on his arm. Sam lifted his head, turned it to look at him.

“Cas,” he said, tilting his head further and devouring Cas with the same thoroughness he had Dean.

Cas felt Dean move under Sam and then Sam moaned into Cas’ mouth. He drew back to see Dean had shifted to prop himself up on his own elbow, his free hand slowly stroking along Sam’s length while his mouth was sucking a hickey into his neck. Another moan left Sam when Cas pushed Sam’s leg up until his foot was propped on the bed so he could reach around his thigh and massage his sac. He nibbled along Sam’s hip, along his thigh, feeling the thick muscles flex. 

“Dean. Cas.”

Cas shifted again, lying perpendicular to Sam while he lifted Sam’s leg higher. He lay between his legs, the lower one between his arm and his side as he also propped himself up on his elbow and the upper one now hooked over his body, still held up by his hand. He leaned forward and started another path up the inside of his thigh. Looking up as he worked his way higher, he saw Dean glide his tongue up Sam’s throat before leaning up to kiss his mouth.

Cas stuck out his tongue and ran it from Sam’s perineum to the base of his cock. Sam surged against them, groan muffled. Cas flickered his tongue against the base every time Dean’s stroking hand slid up, feeling Sam’s thighs tensing against his sides. 

“Not yet,” Dean said, pulling his mouth from Sam’s and letting go of his cock. He patted Cas on the head. “Not yet, Cas.”

Sam whined when Cas dutifully raised his head. He flopped back against the bed, Cas still sandwiched between his legs. Dean grinned and crawled around, settling down outside of Sam’s left leg and pecked Cas on the mouth.

“Mimic me,” he said.

Cas watched him lean down and drag his tongue up Sam’s inner thigh. Cas lowered Sam’s right leg to rest over his hip and copied Dean, tracing up the right thigh. He had to twist a bit to do it, but he liked having Sam’s legs around him. 

Dean went higher, Sam’s leg against his sternum, and started sucking a hickey right where the leg met his body. Sam twitched. Cas stretched higher and followed suit, shoulder to shoulder with Dean. Once a pair of marks were reddening up nicely, Dean lifted his head and Cas did likewise. He flashed Cas a wicked grin, a look that never failed to Cas’ human heart skip a beat, and then traced up Sam’s balls all the way to the tip of his cock. Sam’s hips bucked and Cas reached out, pushing him firmly back down.

“Yeah, hold him still, Cas,” Dean said with teasing in his voice. 

Cas leaned forward and traced the same path, getting a hint of Dean with the taste of Sam. He pulled back and Dean leaned in again, licking from base to tip again, this time at the side. Cas did the same on the other side. Dean didn’t pull away this time, already going back down, his stubbly cheek rasping against Cas’. Cas followed, and they chased each other over Sam’s length, which was beginning to throb, precum beading at the tip. Dean licked it up with sin glittering in his eyes.

Sam was trembling, constantly trying to lift his hips, unable to with Cas’ strong hand grasping his right hip, hard enough to bruise, and pushing him down while Dean still lay on his left leg. His long fingers were gripping the sheets. A glance up showed a mile of tan skin just beginning to glow with sweat.

Dean and Cas played tag until Cas could taste nothing but all three of them together.

“Guys, please!” Sam cried.

Dean lifted his head, only an inch high enough to talk, his breath stirring against wet skin.

“Which of us you wanna fuck, Sam?” he asked huskily. 

“Either,” Sam said breathlessly.

Dean lifted up onto his knees, astride Sam’s shin, and Cas reluctantly pushed himself up as well, maneuvering Sam’s leg around until he was mimicking Dean’s position. Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrow, then held one palm out and balled up his other fist over it.

“You have got to be kidding,” Sam said.

Cas smiled a little. Dean’s little quirks. He raised his own fist and palm and together they bumped their fists against their palms three times, even though Dean hadn’t said which was losing and which was winning. Not that either was either.

Dean threw his predictable scissors. Not caring which way it went and wanting to see Dean pleased with himself, Cas intentionally threw paper. Dean hummed triumphantly and forked his fingers over Cas’. Then he leaned in close.

“Let’s see how much of Sam you can fit inside,” he said right in Cas’ ear, plenty loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam’s groan brought another smile to Cas’ face. While Dean moved out of the way, he shimmied up and threw his legs over Sam’s hips. He stood on his knees, looking down at Sam while behind him, Dean got the lube. Sam looked back him, hazel green eyes dark and dilated. 

“Cas, kiss me,” he said.

Cas leaned forward, bracing himself on his palms and lowering. Sam surged up on his elbows and kissed him hard, making him grunt in pleasant surprise. A shiver ran up his spine when Sam mewled into his mouth, no doubt in response to Dean’s slick hand smoothing lube along his length.

Dean’s other hand tugged at Cas’ hip. Cas broke the kiss and sat up, shifting backwards. He moaned softly when Dean’s slick index ran teasingly around his hole.

They both had accepted the fact he could not be hurt and Dean didn’t bother with preparation. He held Sam steady as Cas settled himself down. Watching Sam’s head drop back, still up on his elbows, broad chest vibrating with another low noise of need, Cas pressed down until he was seated snuggly against Sam’s hips.

“Yeah, Cas, got all of that inside,” Dean said with a growl, as if this hadn’t happened many times before. 

Sam slowly slid down onto his back. His eyes were open again, watching Cas intently. He reached up with one hand and traced callused fingertips against Cas’ lips. Cas reached up and caught his hand in his, then sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered. His hips jerked under Cas, but he settled again to watch Cas flick his tongue between his fingers. 

Cas closed his eyes for the moment, bobbing his head slowly up and down, feeling the roughened digits slide in and out of his mouth. He felt them twitch against his tongue. Beneath him, Sam’s breathing was faster. 

Cas opened his eyes, met Sam’s gaze, and slid Sam’s fingers from his mouth, then held his hand and traced it down his chest, feeling the slickness of his own saliva on his skin. 

“Nngh.” Sam pulled his hand from Cas, then gripped his hips with both and began to thrust up. Cas began to rock in counterpoint, slowly building up speed, despite the feeling of Sam’s fingers twitching against his hips. Cas kept his own hands at his sides, merely moving with his thighs, eyes on Sam’s face. 

Sam was big inside him and Cas loved the stretch. He loved the tightness of Sam’s hands on his hips, gripping harder than he could ever grip Dean, never able to bruise or hurt. He loved the clench of Sam’s jaw, the way his eyes squeezed shut. He loved the way his teeth showed when he started to get close. The light was shining off them right then.

Sam’s thrusts got rushed and unsteady, rough. Cas merely lifted up a little more, slowing his own rhythm again and letting Sam go as fast and as hard as he wanted. 

“Come in him, Sammy,” Dean suddenly, making Sam jump. Cas felt the jerk. “Let him feel it.”

“Fuck,” Sam said again. 

His back arched and he lost all rhythm. His hips jolted erratically and Cas closed his eyes again, feeling Sam pulsing inside of him as he started to come. He relished his moan. 

Sam sagged against the sheets, breathing hard, his hands still holding Cas’ hips, but loosely. Cas opened his eyes again and looked down at him, watching his chest heave. He bent forward, bracing on one palm, and traced his fingers over his sweat-damp skin with the other. Sam was still inside him.

Sam recovered after a moment and opened his eyes. His right hand left Cas’ hip and wrapped around his cock. Dean, coming up on Cas’ left, reached out and swatted his hand away.

“Not yet,” he said. He leaned forward and cupped Cas’ face, pulling him around to kiss. Cas straightened up, arms at his sides again, and kissed Dean back. 

Dean broke the kiss, looked down at Sam. “You’re gonna fuck him again,” he said. “On his back, with those thighs of his wrapped around you. And you’re going to do it while I eat you out.”

Sam whimpered, and Cas delighted in the deep-body shudder that rippled under him like an earthquake.

“Juice him back up, Cas,” Dean ordered.

Cas reached and pressed his fingers to Sam’s forehead. A low rumble vibrated his own throat when he felt Sam twitch and harden inside him. Sam’s eyes were blazing. He flipped them over, never once sliding out of him, and Cas hooked his legs around his waist. 

“Gentle,” Dean said behind Sam. “Slow. Make Cas feel every inch, Sammy.”

Sam slowly began to rock, barely even thrusting, so that his length rubbed continuously inside Cas, the head brushing Cas’ sweet spot over and over. Cas ran his hands up Sam’s biceps, feeling the delicious friction tease inside him. 

“Uhn! Dean!”

Cas watched Sam’s face scrunch up, heralding Dean behind him, making good on his promise. Cas knew his talented tongue was tracing Sam’s hole over and over again, flicking against the rim, barely dipping inside. He’d felt the same himself many times. He knew when Dean bit, because Sam slammed against him hard with a yelp. Cas held his arms and refused to allow him to reach back and swat his troublesome brother.

Dean went back to his slow rhythm. 

“Dean….Cas…” Sam’s voice was strained. 

His hips moved a little faster. Cas felt his own erection rub against his abdomen. He could feel the roughness of his treasure trail against the sensitive tip. It made him bite his lip. He looked up at Sam’s face, ran his hands up his arms to his shoulders. 

Cas’ sensitive ears could pick up the wet, lewd noises of Dean’s wicked tongue. He could hear Sam’s heart, thumping fast even though he was barely moving. He could hear his harsh breathing. Sam’s rhythm was off, and his pleasure played across his face for Cas to enjoy. 

Cas lifted his head and kissed Sam’s cheek. He kissed the corner of his mouth. He could feel his breath puffing again his own cheek. His arms tightened around Cas as his legs had earlier. 

Dean hummed behind them and Cas slid his lips to Sam’s ear. He suckled at his earlobe, which made Sam turn his head to give him easier access. He was actually panting now. Cas gently bit. 

“Dean, please…please no more,” Sam whined. He shuddered and tried to pull away from Dean, though he had nowhere to go.

But Dean lifted his head and kissed his way up his back. Cas watched spiky hair come into view, saw enough of his face to know he rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder blade.

“Wanna fuck you while you fuck Cas for all you’re worth,” Dean said. His voice was casual, eyes gleeful, while he turned Sam inside out with words.

“Yes,” Sam panted. “But hurry up, Jerk.”

Dean kissed Sam’s shoulder blade. “Bitch.”

He disappeared from view again. Sam opened his eyes, looked down at Cas, then leaned down and kissed him. Gentler than before, and Cas opened his mouth. Sam’s tongue swirled with his.

Sam moved down, lips against Cas’ jaw, then down his neck. Cas’ tilted his head back, closing his eyes when Sam started leaving a hickey to match the one Dean had given him. His moan was muffled when Dean began pushing his fingers into him. His hips jolted forward again when Dean found his prostate, then were pressed as tight to Cas as they could be. 

Dean stretched Sam languidly, and Cas heard soft smacks as he laid kisses all along Sam’s back. Sam’s breathing was puffing against Cas’ skin again and then he lifted his head.

“Dean, fucking get in me or I’m to going throw you off the bed and pound Cas into next week alone.”

Dean’s chuckle made Cas smile. He still had his eyes closed, so he only felt the bed shake as Dean shifted closer on his knees. He only heard Sam and Dean moan together when Dean pressed inside. 

They began to move.

It took a few minutes to get the rhythm right. Then Sam was swaying back and forth between them, sinking into Cas, then impaling himself on Dean. The pace was deeper, harder, faster than before and Cas moaned.

“Fuck, Cas, want to hear more of that,” Dean said. “Make him moan more, Sammy. Fuck that big dick into him until he screams.”

“Dean… I--” Sam cut his own sentence off by kissing Cas. There was desperation in it and Cas flicked his tongue against his bottom lip.

Sam pushed himself up higher, got on his palms. Cas opened his eyes, watching his long hair frame his face as he loomed over him. Sam twisted his hips and got the angle just right and Cas moaned again.

“Right there, Sam,” Cas said, speaking for the first time that night. 

“Yeah, tell him what to do, Cas,” Dean said. Cas couldn’t see him, Sam too tall and too broad. But he could hear the strain in his voice. 

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam said. 

Cas saw one of Dean’s hand grip Sam’s shoulder next to his own. He felt the jerks in Sam’s body that let him know Dean was thrusting harder than before. Sam’s face was all red. 

Cas felt the pressure rising inside him. Sam was striking his prostate dead on with each thrust now, so much harder than before. He ran his hand down Sam’s arm and felt the sweat slick skin. 

Dean’s hand left Sam’s shoulder and pushed Sam down a bit. Then he braced himself on his palm on the bed, reached around Sam’s hips, and wrapped his fingers around Cas’ neglected cock. The touch was electric and Cas moaned again. 

It was awkward and shaky as Dean tried to keep two rhythms going, his hand pausing, then stroking again, then pausing, distracted by his own pleasure and that worked. Cas knew he was getting close, and Sam was closer. His teeth were showing. His eyes were wild.

Abruptly, Sam surged up, fully up onto his knees, making Dean gasp and flail and grab at him with both hands. Sam got his own hands under Cas’ knees and pulled his legs from around his waist. He pushed them up, then held them, high up and spread out, and slammed into Cas hard and rough. 

“Shit, Sam!” Dean cried out behind him. “Ahh, fuck! Slow down!”

“You said…make Cas…scream,” Sam grated out, holding Cas’ gaze. 

Cas bit his lip. The harder rhythm was still right on target and the sensations were quickly spiraling. It was a race to the finish.

But Sam was nothing if not stamina when he wanted it. Cas had learned that well in the past. As Dean cussed frantically out of sight, Cas looked back up into Sam’s eyes and knew Sam was going to have what he wanted.

“Sammy, I can’t--”

Sam’s thrusts suddenly slowed. He turned his head, still holding Cas’ legs up, and smirked at Dean over his shoulder.

“Let go, Dean,” he said. “Let me feel you come in me, then I’m going to fuck Cas cross-eyed while you watch.”

Dean’s defeated moan echoed through the bedroom. Cas watched Sam close his eyes and smile, then felt him shiver and knew Dean was coming. Dean’s arms appeared, wrapping tightly around Sam’s chest, his face appeared as he leaned forward and kissed Sam over his shoulder. Cas heard him moan again. 

Slowly, Dean broke the kiss, his forehead dropping down on Sam’s shoulder before he slowly slid back out of sight, arms coming loose to hold Sam’s hips while he pulled out of him. Cas turned his head and watched Dean flop down beside him. He smiled at him. 

“Now, Cas,” Sam said, drawing Cas’ attention back.

Cas looked back up at him. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his smile set Cas’ heart thumping.

Sam started thrusting again. He shifted back to the right angle and Cas gasped. Sam sped up. He was grunting with the exertion and Cas could smell the sweat on his skin. He tried to lift his hips, but Sam still held his legs up. 

“Sam,” Cas whispered. 

Sam pushed Cas’ right leg up onto his shoulder. He braced his right palm down on the mattress, letting Cas’ left leg slid down his arm. He reached around the leg on his shoulder and ran his hand up Cas’ chest. Fingers encircled Cas’ neck and he squeezed. Cas held his gaze. Sam’s eyes were so dark they were almost black. Almost. Cas had seen them truly black before. He felt not an ounce of fear now as he had then. In those eyes, he could see Sam’s love. See the desire to make Cas come. 

Sam’s fingers loosened and slid up further. Cas parted his lips and took them in again. He let go of his shoulder with one hand to hold his hand in his and suckle on his fingers. He closed his eyes again, focusing on Sam’s cock deep inside his ass, his fingers deep inside his mouth. Sam’s thrusts were punching little noises out of him that he hadn’t even realized. He was so close. 

Cas pulled Sam’s hand from his mouth, opened his eyes. Locking gazes again, he held Sam’s hand in both of his and guided it down. Sam smiled at him and wrapped his damp fingers around Cas’ dick when Cas drew his hand there. His thumb roughly rubbed the tip and Cas cried out. 

Cas grabbed the sheets. Sam’s hand was moving as fast as his hips. Cas stared up at him, feeling his back starting to arch on its own, his mouth dropping open. His brow furrowed and he felt the tide inside him rising dangerously high.

Dean abruptly appeared in his field of vision. He draped an arm around Sam’s back, gripped his shoulder with the other hand, and rested his chin on his knuckles, bobbing with Sam’s movements. Now they were both staring at Cas.

“Cl-Close your eyes,” he stammered.

Dean grinned at him like a shark. Then both brothers closed their eyes. Sam didn’t falter, and his hand tightened on Cas’ cock. That was it. Cas arched, then screamed. Pleasure exploded through his body and light blazed out of his skin. He knew he was hurting their ears, but he couldn’t stop himself, knew they didn’t want him to. He felt Dean’s hand grope against his side before finding and joining Sam’s and then they were both jerking him off. Another wave crashed through him and he howled again. 

When he came back to himself, Sam was slumped forward on his chest. His face was tucked under Cas’ chin and he was shaking and panting. Dean was rested on his back, chin still on his shoulder, and his eyes were open, looking at Cas with a satisfied smirk. 

“Feel good, don’t you, Sammy?” he asked, reaching out to stroke Cas’ bangs back behind his ear. 

“Nngh,” Sam said. 

Cas smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back at him.

Cas reached up and pressed his fingers to Dean’s forehead, watching his eyes brighten hungrily. Then he pressed his fingers to Sam’s forehead. The younger Winchester lifted his head with wide eyes. 

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope!” 

Dean and Cas both shoved and pushed Sam off and threw him on the bed. He bounced and then looked up at them as they leaned over him, each braced on one hand, each resting the other on his chest, that was still slick and sticky.

“And this time, Cas is gonna use his mojo to make you come, Sammy. As many times as I feel like.”

Sam whimpered as they both closed in.

End.


End file.
